


Contact

by ElizabethWilde



Series: Unhealthy Obsessions [2]
Category: Bloody Roar
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-29
Updated: 2002-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shina starts off the morning with an interesting phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is "Temptation Waits" by Garbage

*You are a secret  
A new possession  
I like to keep you guessing*

"What?" a decidedly pissed voice on the other end of the phone demanded. There was murder in the tone.

"Sleep well?" Shenlong smiled at the hissing breath he heard.

"How'd you get this number?"

"That would be telling." He waited a moment, long enough to let her wonder, to let the wheels turn. "What did you dream?"

There was complete silence from the woman being questioned, but Shenlong could hear the sheets shifting on her bed as she sat up. Cotton, apparently. It rustled gently, the sound almost soothing. "Look, this is a little on the creepy side. A lot on the creepy side."

"You don't sound convinced."

Another moment of silence. "It's creepy."

Shenlong smiled. She was saying exactly what she should, exactly what anyone was supposed to say when a known killer tracked down their phone number and called before the sun came up. "You don't believe yourself. Why should I believe you?"

"Because... Hey, I don't hafta explain myself to you!" she protested, voice sounding clearer, less clouded with dreams and the thickness of sleep. "How'd you get this number?"

"Is that really what you want to know?"

"Why the fuck else would I ask?"

There was far less anger than the words indicated in the woman's voice. "To avoid learning something you'd rather not know."

The silence stretched on, her breathing coming a bit more rapidly, hissing against the phone and crackling in his ear. "Leave me alone."

"You don't want me to."

"The fuck I don't! You're fucking nuts!"

"Then why haven't you hung up yet?"

There was a pause, the sound of her breathing, harsher and faster than before, then a click. A second later, only the steady hum of a disconnected line could be heard. Shenlong smiled.


End file.
